1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a shift lever for a vehicle that simplifies an assembling process and reduces the required working time for assembling a shift lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle transmission changes a gear ratio to maintain constant rotation of an engine based on the speed of the vehicle, and a driver may operate a shift lever to change the gear ratio of the transmission. In the shift mode of the transmission, a manual shift mode is a mode in which a driver changes a shift stage, and an automatic shift mode is a mode in which the shift stage automatically changes based on the speed of the vehicle when the driver selects a driving stage (D).
Further, a sports mode-type transmission is used to perform both the manual shift and the automatic shift in a single transmission. The sports mode-type transmission includes a transmission for manual shifting adjacent to a transmission for automatic transmission and thus, the driver may perform the manual shifting for increasing or decreasing the number of stages of gears, while performing the automatic transmission.
Recently, various devices for shifting function and convenient function have been provided on a knob of the shift lever to improve the driver convenience. For example, the knob of the shift lever includes a button for selecting the shift stage, a button for releasing the shift lock function called a shift locking function that allows the transmission when the shift conditions are satisfied and the like.
When the driver operates the button disposed on the knob of the shift lever, a structure that transmits an electric signal based on the button operation is required, and there is a need for a connecting process for transmission of electric signals between the knob and the rod when the knob and the rod are assembled to transmit electric signals based on the operation of the button provided on the knob of the shift lever.
In particular, when the assembly process of the knob and the rod and the connecting process for the transmission of the electric signals are performed separately, since the overall assembly process increases and the working time may increase, there is a desire for a scheme that decreases the working time by simplifying the assembly process to allow the connecting process for the transmission of electric signals to be performed more conveniently when assembling the knob and the rod.